Midnight
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Menikmati kencan tengah malam?" Exo's fiction. Krislay/Fanxing with Luhan.


"eungh.." Luhan melenguh pelan. Terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik dari luar. Die menoleh kearah tempat tidur diseberang dan tak menemukan seorangpun disana.

"Kemana lagi dia?" Sosok berparas cantik itu duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya.

Masih dengan posisi tangan yang sama—tangan kanan mengucek mata kanannya, dia memakai sendal bulu berbentuk katak hijau besar dan berjalan menuju pintu yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat jauh baginya.

Sayup sayup dia mendengar suara roomatenya dari luar, mencoba membuka matanya dia bergumam, "Lay, kau dilua—"

_**Sebelas lewat empat puluh delapan.**_

Yixing masih saja memencet remote tv dengan tidak sabaran, mengganti saluran empat detik sekali dan mengulang ngulang channel yang sama. Dia sangat bosan, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi, insomnia itu seenaknya datang.

Sambil menggerutu ini itu dia merubah posisi duduknya disofa. Berubah. Ganti channel. Berubah. Ganti channel.

"Aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu _Xing"_

Merasa terpanggil, Yixing menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang mengeluh tentangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku _Duizhang"_

Kris tersenyum—walau beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Yixing tak memperdulikannya dan langsung kembali pada kegiatan awalnya—mengganti channel empat detik sekali.

"Yixing"

"Hm?"

Kris mendengus sebal, laki laki yang duduk disofa itu sama sekali tidak menoleh. Dengan kaki panjangnya, dia melangkah dan duduk disofa yang ada disebelah yixing.

"Xing.."

"Hm?"

"Tak bisakah kau memandangku?"

"Aku sibuk"

"Tapi kau hanya mengganti channel tv"

"Hm"

"Kau membuatku bosan"

"Tidur saja"

Kris makin memanyunkan bibirnya—sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Dan itu membuat yixing tertawa kecil lalu mematikan tvnya dan menghadap kearah kris.

"Ada apa?" Suara lembut yixing membuat Kris mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum cerah—tambah cerah karena yixing-_nya _tersenyum lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap kris dengan nada super manja—membuat lawan bicaranya susah payah menahan tawa.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak mau membuatku tidur atau apa?" sahut Kris lagi.

"Dengar, tuan Wu, kau itu sudah besar dan merangkap sebagai Leader kami disini. Kenapa kau justru minta di-ninabobo-kan oleh anggotamu?"

"Aku tidak memintanya pada anggotaku"

"Jadi?"

"Aku memintanya pada pacarku"

"Ap—" Yixing menghentikan perkataannya, semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipi tirusnya.

"Jadi?"

Yixing menghela nafas sebentar lalu menghadap kearah _Duizhang_nya dan berdiri mendekat. Diraihnya leher jenjang itu dan menariknya mendekat. Bibir yixing menyentuh dahinya dan memberi satu ciuman singkat disana.

Yixing tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk kepala Kris lalu berbicara, "Tidurlah"

Kris menyentuh dahinya sambil cemberut, "Pipi?"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut yixing, dan yah—dia mengabulkannya.

Beberapa senti sebelum bibir itu mengenai pipinya, Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dan yah begitulah, Bibir bertemu bibir hm. Dan karena tak ada respon, Kris seenaknya melanjutkan lebih jauh.

Mungkin kaget karena dia justru mencium bibir kris, dia hanya terdiam. Dan Kris tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka.

"Engh..kris" Yixing mendorong orang didepannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Well" Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yixing lebih intens. "Terimakasih ciumannya."

Secepat kilat kris masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya setelah memberikan _kiss bye _Jarak jauh untuk yixing. Yang hanya dibalas ringisan pelan dari sang lead dancer itu sendiri.

Yixing masih mendecak sebal dan mengelus bibirnya yang baru saja dicuri—dicuri ciumannya, oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Dia terus berjalan kearah kamar tanpa tau kalau Luhan sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Menikmati tengah malam hm?"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget dan makin salah tingkah melihat luhan yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Biasa saja" menutupi malunya dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya.

"Ish, kau tak mau bercerita dengan kencan tengah malammu?"

"Itu bukan kencan tengah malam, tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu _Lu. _Aku serius. Dan sekarang tidurlah!"

"Dasar pemalu—ouch" Luhan meringis karena kepalanya baru saja dilempar oleh salah satu boneka teman sekamarnya itu, "Well, terimakasih"

"Sama sama"

End.


End file.
